Emmett's Bella: ON HOLD
by Horlo246
Summary: What happens when the Olympic Coven came together in different ways? That at first there was only the guys? How does Jasper know the beautiful brunette woman named Bella? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Em/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JPOV

"Come on guys!" I screamed at my 'brothers', even though it is not needed they could've heard me loud and clear even if I whispered.

"Ed, we better go before Jazzy here starts twitching"

Emmett, once again making fun of me because I want to go hunting. Someday he's going to regret that.

They _finally _came down and just smirked at me.

"We would've been faster, if Eddy didn't spend so much time making his hair perfectly messy."

We _finally _left the house.

I caught the wind, and smelled a deer nearby. Most people think the meat eaters are better tasting, by I like the herbivores. I bagged a few large ones, and set off to find Edward and Emmett.

I found Edward rather quickly; he was done too, and still looked like he was going to some fancy dinner.

Emmett on the other hand was playing with his food… like he always does.

"Hey guys!" he laughed, as the bear swiped a heavy paw at him. It bounced off his head, he just laughed some more.

Edward then asked, "Having fun Emmett?"

"Tons" he replied

"Emmett have you ever herd of not playing with your food?" I sighed

"Fine, you kill joy!"

He finished his bear, and we went on our way home, it was a pretty long run, when I first smelled another vampire. I knew the smell from somewhere, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hey guys you smell that?"

"Yeah, smells like another vampire"

"I know the smell from somewhere"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Well you guys instead of standing here like idiots, why don't we follow it?" Emmett can be pretty useful when needed.

We followed the scent, and wounded up in a small clearing. The vampire looked up, and I instantly recognized her.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: This is really crappy I know. But it was one of the first stories I ever wrote. So R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yup I own Emmett. What ya gonna do about it?  
Rosalie: ~death glares~  
Stephenie Meyer: I will sue you!!  
OK OK! I don't own anything related to Twilight! Please don't sue!

* * *

**

Ch 2

EmPOV

Bella? Jasper knew that beautiful creature? That lucky basterd! Damn it! Why was I not nicer to him? Now karma just came back and bit me in the ass. God those legs can run on forever… both of my so called brothers laughed at me. Shit! I really should have been paying attention to Carlisle when he was telling Jasper how to block Edward from his mind. I backhanded Edward, and smiled at Jasper nicely, hoping he would introduce me. He just stared at me, and blinked!

"Jasper? Who are they" asked the angel herself, in here memorizing voice, looking straight through me and right to my soul, if I still had one that is. We just stared at each other in a trance like state. I mildly herd Jasper introduce us, and say something along the lines of 'why don't we go back to the house? We could talk there.' She nodded, and the four of us made our way back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: yes, I know that was really really short, but I was on a time crunch, and typed this in all about 5 minutes. So yeah. I'm probably going to upload another chapter very very soon if not later today then definitely sometime this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long but I was busy with end of the year stuff… but now it's summer and I have 3 months of nothing but time on my hands, so I should be a lot quicker in updates.**

**Disclaimer: ~sigh~ isn't it obvious? If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing my stories on FanFiction… so no I do not own.

* * *

**

Ch 3

Bella's POV

Who is that big, muscular hot guy? My thoughts were filled to the brim with him, I had to ask.

"who are they Jazz?" I asked Jasper.

"oh! I guess I forgot to introduce you guys." He said, amused. I saw that the two guys were nodding their heads.

"well, the big guy is Emmett, and the other one is Edward. Guys this is my best friend ever Bella." He quickly introduced.

"We should go back to the house to talk. It would be more comfortable and you could meet my parents" Jasper told me. I barely heard him, my thought were still on Emmett.

The run was interesting and filled with stories about Emmett; I knew if he could, he would be blushing like crazy. Once we got to the house, a beautiful white Victorian mansion, Jasper introduced me to his 'parents' and we sat down to talk.

"Bella," Jasper's father, Carlisle started,"I assume you will be attending school this fall."

"Yes I already enrolled at Forks High School"

"Really?! What grade will you be in?" Emmett sounded a little too excited. I laughed, I was already so at ease with the Cullens.

"I'll be a junior, Emmett" after I told him that he looked a little disappointed.

"Bella? Would you mind telling us about your past?" I knew Jasper was dying to know. Looks like he cant wait any longer.

"alright." I started. "shall I start from the vampire wars or when I was changed?" I asked him.

"when you were changed."

"I was 19 when I was changed. I had just found out my brother, who was in the Confederate army, was missing in action, presumed dead, and I was taking a walk in the woods, like I always did when I was upset. I ran into a woman named Maria, who changed me, she somehow already knew I was a great fighter. I also had some military knowledge. She bit me, and three days later I woke up to find myself different. Maria explained to me what I was, and Jasper stepped in. we found out that I didn't like human blood, and that we both had a lot in common, we quickly became close friends. After Peter helped him escape, I killed Maria and what was left of the newborns. I became a nomad wondering around, occasionally bumping into a fellow vampire. I stayed with the Volturi for a few decades, before I grew restless hearing the screams of their prey. I had asked Aro if I could leave. He agreed after some convincing, but I have to visit every year and stay loyal to the Volturi, he was hesitant to let me go, he's come to love me like a daughter, but knew he could not stop me if I really wanted to. After a few more years of wondering, I decided I wanted to stay somewhere at least for a few years, so here I am." As I finished off my story everyone was staring at me in awe. Carlisle was the first to snap out of it.

"why were you so important to the Volturi? What gift do you have?" he asked with curiosity ringing in his voice.

"I was born with two talents. Every type of shield and the ability to absorb powers. Over the years and the vampires I have met I absorbed a lot of interesting powers. Jasper and I accidently found that I could absorb when one day I accidently felt what he was feeling. He was sure that he had not projected it, so we experimented with it." Everyone but Jasper was looking at me in awe again, to Jasper this information was not new.

* * *

**A/N: so there is the 3rd chapter. Please R&R. Also I have a new poll on my profile about my stories so please go vote so I can get started!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for the wait, to tell you guys the truth I just didn't feel like writing. I have also had problems getting rid of my ever persistent writers block… but I think it's better now. I'm probably going to post a Maximum Ride story and a one-shot about Jazz and Bella. They're not serious projects; just thing I used to try to get over this damned writers block. So I would appreciate it if you guys read those too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to Twilight… if I did then the books would be a lot different. Again I do not own, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**

Ch 4

School Part 1

BPOV

It's been a few weeks since I was reunited with my best friend and met his new family. I noticed Emmett has been glaring at Jasper a whole lot for no apparent reason, and today was our first day of school. They were all posing as adoptive siblings, Jasper and Edward are distant cousins, and Emmett and Edward are biological brothers, even is they don't look anything alike. They were going to say that Emmett looks more like their father, and Edward their mother. I would be posing as Jasper's best friend, which isn't that much different from what we actually are.

I was in my room getting ready for my first day of school in a long time, I wanted to make a good impression, and not having a girl to help me was starting to get on my nerves. I don't think the guys are used to having a girl in the house who actually takes a pretty long time to get ready, even though I don't take nearly as long as most girls, they still get impatient pretty quickly.

"Bella, Come on! How long does it take to get dressed?" Jasper asked "were going to be late if you don't hurry it up!" he added

"Relax Jazz! We will have plenty of time to get to school, especially with Edward's driving!" I shouted back, even though it was definitely not needed, but I was trying to make a point; I find it much easier for information to get to their guy brains if I shouted it.

When we were out the door and in the car, we discussed everything we could possibly need. Like escape routs, what to do is we get tempted and such. The drive to school was quick like I expected. Once we stepped out of Edward's shiny Volvo every eye in the parking lot turned to us, I sure if they were looking at us or Edward's car, I noticed it was the newest in the lot, but I would bet that they were looking at us. I was right. I dipped into most of the students minds to either hear 'I'd hit a piece of that any day!' directed at me or 'that bitch gets those extreme hotties? Not fair!' or 'look at that piece of man! Mmm.' Directed at the guys. I was surprised at how many people in our new school were bisexual, and by the look on Edward's face, he was too. We tried to ignore the stares and made our way to the office. The lady at the counter seemed surprised to see four gorgeous people walk in the door. Jasper spoke up in his soft, non-scary voice; I noticed there was just a tinge of his southern accent mixed in.

"We're here to get our schedules"

"Oh! Of course! You must be Doctor Cullen's kids." She stated seemingly flustered the guys nodded.

"And who are you dear? Doctor Cullen didn't mention he had a daughter?" she asked me confused.

"I'm the guys friend, Isabella Swan." I replied in my own non-scary voice. Emmett seemed kind of dazed.

"Oh yes! Isabella! I have you guys' paper work right here." She fumbled around a cabinet and pulled out a bunch of papers. She handed Jasper all the papers, and he in turn passed them out to their owners.

"now get that pink slip signed by each of your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." She smiled at us. We nodded in thanks and went on our way.

I had four of my eight classes with Jasper not including lunch and PE: History, art, Calculus, and Physics. I had English and music with Edward, and PE and Lunch with all three.

The first bell rang; it was time for our first day at Forks High.

**READ THE A/N IT'S IMPORTANT!!!

* * *

**

**A/N: this chapter is longer then most of the rest (almost 2 full pages in word!) so I'm happy. My poll ended and I have a schedule of when I'm going to update my stories, if you want to know what it is you can just PM me or something. Long Lost Husband won so I'm going to be updating that the most, but don't worry I plan to update all my stories at least once a week. Also I noticed this story only has 12 reviews and a whole lot more of you read it then that. So my friend and I were thinking up ways to have you guys review more. We came to the conclusion that I will update when I have the number of reviews I requested. A much as I don't want to do it, I decided I would try it out and see how it works. So I'm going to set a fairly low amount until the next chapter just 5 reviews. R&R people! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok it seems like my computer if finally being nice and didn't crash again…. So here's the next chapter. Please take note that my writers block is still in place so this might be a little well crappy…. R&R I would really appreciate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own twisted mind and thoughts.

* * *

Ch 5 – School part 2/Meeting Rosalie Hale

BPOV

As the bell rang we each made our way to our classes. My first class, Spanish, didn't have any Cullens in them so that was just a disaster waiting to happen. It's not like I can't take care of myself, because I could. I can probably bring the Volturi down singlehanded, not to mention these little human children, but anyone who even looks at me wouldn't think I'm very intimidating, but say if Jasper or Emmett or even Edward was with me I highly doubt any guy would work up the nerve to even look at me not to mention talking or flirting, especially if it was Emmett.

Like I had expected when I walked into the room everyone's jaws dropped, including the teacher. I automatically noticed another female vampire, she was drop dead gorgeous. Even for a vampire. This girl could very easily have been the most beautiful girl in the world. As if she could read my mind, she turned and smiled at me. I very vaguely heard a few of the girls mutter 'Great another Rosalie Hale'

"Excuse me Ms" I looked at her name plate "Rodriguez, I'm Bella Swan" I said quietly.

"Ah yes! Ms. Swan, welcome to Advanced Spanish. Please go take a seat next to Rosalie" she said while scribbling on my sheet. The blonde vampire raised her hand, and I sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose" she told me at vampire speed.

"Hey Rose, I'm Bella Swan." I smiled at her. Surprisingly she smiled back.

"Get ready this class can get quite boring. Are you alone?" she asked, sounding sincerely curious.

"No. My best friend and his two brothers are here as well. What about you?"

"I'm alone" she seemed a bit upset so I quickly changed the subject. The class went on like that asking each other questions at vampire speed. We realized we had all of our classes together, and I cannot wait until she meets the guys. The bell finally rang, and we made our way to history, one of the classes I have with Jasper.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know more of a filler then anything but next chapter Rosalie gets to meet Jasper! Yup! Also you all should be happy to know I'm working on the next chapter right now…. Review and I'll give you a quote……..  as for those of you who are also reading my other stories I will update those either later today or tomorrow but definitely this week (that is if my computer cooperates) 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I suck, I know… it's obvious my computer wasn't nice and decided to give me the blue screen of death before I could save, and quite frankly I just didn't feel like retyping this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I thought we went over this. I. Don't. Own.**

* * *

**Ch 7**

**BPOV**

As the bell rang, Rosalie and I got up, still chatting in vampire speed; she showed me the way to our next class, History, which we have with Jasper. I had a gut feeling that they would get along just fine. As we walked into the classroom, every head turned. Even Jasper's who I am sure would have never turned his head if he didn't smell Rosalie. I saw his eyes widen to an almost comical size, as he took in the beauty that is Rose. Thankfully I had shielded Rose, because by the look on her face as he took in Jasper, she would've been throwing off a lot of lust. We don't need Jasper to attack Rosalie just yet. When she noticed my smirk in her direction, I knew if she could she would be blushing a cherry red. She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Damn Bells is so lucky. She has that god of a man as a best friend!'. I giggled.

"Just wait 'till you meet Emmett, Rosa" I managed to giggle out.

"Haha very funny Bells. Stop laughing at me." She sounded embarrassed.

"Its ok, he likes you too. Or at least he thinks you're gorgeous." I muttered into her ear. She just rolled her eyes.

As I sat down next to Jasper after our teacher, Mr. Hazel signed my paper. I teased him.

"Awe! Jazzy's got a crush!"

"Shut up!" he sounded embarrassed. Oh My God. Rosalie Hale is my new hero! No one, and I mean no one, has ever been able to embarrass Jasper. I've tried countless times, and failed, and this woman did it without even trying!

"Oooo you didn't deny it!" I am acting totally childish and I knew it.

"Rosie and Jazzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That is actually something Jazz would want to do… he has this weird fetish of wanting to fuck his mate in the woods, preferably in a tree. Like I said we're best friends, I know things about him I never wanted to.

"Shut up!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage…" I was giggling uncontrollably by now, and both Jasper and Rosalie looked like they wanted to crawl under a rock… perhaps the same rock… then Jasper burst out laughing

"You and Emmett are so alike, it's scary. That is exactly something he would do. Just wait till I tell him about this at lunch!" now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

* * *

**A/N: yeah it's been months and this chapter isn't even 500 words… it's just a filler. I felt guilty for not updating this for so long. The next chapter is going to be the long awaited lunch.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter already!!! OMG! Enjoy!**

**~Disclaimer skit~**

"**Ryan…" ~looks up shyly~**

"**What?" ~looks irritated~**

"**I can't say it…" ~looking embarrassed~  
"Emmett won't let me."**

"**Jess, Emmett is a fictional character"**

"**I know! But since I muzzled him for 6 chapters, he refuses to let me talk."**

"**Maybe Bella can distract him." ~speaks slowly like he's talking to someone who has gone completely wacko~**

"**Oo good idea!" ~whispers in Bella's ear~**

**~Bella nods then whispers something in Emmett's ear~**

**~Emmett nods eagerly and runs off with Bella for unknown reasons~**

**~Ok Jess, now you can say it~**

**~I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended~**

* * *

**Ch 8**

**Emmy's POV**

As the final bell before lunch ran, I all but sprinted to the cafeteria wanting to see Bella, only to see that neither Jasper nor Bella were there yet. Just as I sat down with the prop food, the door slammed open and in ran Bella with laughing Jasper chasing her, followed by what could only be described the most beautiful girl in the country. Had I not met Bella I would've been flirting in a second, but I did meet Bella so it's just not going to happen. Besides by the way Jasper's movements are already in sync with this female's its quite obvious she's his mate. At least I don't have to worry about him falling for _my _mate.

"No! I'm going to get to him first and tell him I finally managed to embarrass you!!" Bella screeched, causing half of the student body of Forks High to turn.

"You didn't embarrass me! And he won't care when I tell you how alike you two are!" Jasper yelled right back, still chasing after a now Olympic paced Bella. How are they still not at the table yet?

"I guess it's true. You do act less mature when you're with your best friend." The female vampire said, sighing. "Can you two at least lower your voices? You're causing a scene."

Bella just flashed a dazzling smile in her direction, and launched herself into my lap, bouncing. Not good. I could feel the erection coming on. _Think Emmett think. Something nasty or something that can distract you from Bella bouncing... umm Jasper naked, shit not even that worked! Esme and Carlisle! That's it, the time I walked in on them going at it… yeah that definitely worked. Fucking disgusting… parent sex._

"Belly why are you so bouncy?"

"Because Em!"

"Yes?" I was trying really hard concentrate on what she's saying and not on how she feels on my lap, on my dick.

"Jazz was embarrassed! Rosalie, that's the female vampire, embarrassed him! She didn't even do anything!!" she sounded so excited, like a little kid on Christmas. Wait… did she just say Jasper was embarrassed? Holy shit!

"Are you kidding? He wasn't even embarrassed when he had to climb a tree naked to retrieve his clothes…" I was in shock.

"Yeah! Wait, he did what?" she looked amused.

"Yeah, when he was taking a shower I snuck in took all his clothes, and towels and hung them on the highest branch in front of the house" at first she looked mad, and I thought I had pissed her off by doing that to her best friend. Then she surprised me once again.

"Damn! I can't believe I never thought of that! Then again, there are not that many trees in the desert…" she looked disappointed.

Jasper turned to Rosalie and said in a defeated voice.

"Behold, my best friend and my brother. See how loved I am?" she just giggled. Rosalie then leaned over, displaying some impressive cleavage without being to slutty or obvious, and whispered something into his ear, that made him throw off some strong waves of lust. It took all I had to not take Bella on the cafeteria table, in front of a bunch of little kids. Bella on the other hand apparently did not hold up as well, seeing as she felt mine, Jasper, _and_ Rosalie's lust. It probably could've just been mine and it would've brought her to her knees.

"Hey where's Eddykins?" how can I forget him and his random answers to questions that are asked subconsciously?

"Huh? Oh Edward went home early, because he found his singer in Bio." Jasper answered still in his daze.

"Really who?" my interest peaked. Singers are rare. If the vampire could resist the blood, then the girl or guy is their soul mate.

"That little pixie girl, Alice I think." Oh figures, that girl seems to know random shit.

"Oh. Hey bro? Why were you and Bella racing?"

"What? Oh yeah! Like she already told you, she wanted to say I have finally been embarrassed. But I wanted to tell you how much she really is like you."

"What do you mean bro?" she's like me?

"Yeah, she actually sang that kissing in a tree song. It was hilarious!" Bella buried her face deeper into my chest. Huh, if this is what happens when she's embarrassed, I might have to have Jazz embarrass her more…

* * *

**A/N #2: there you go. It's slightly longer than the last chapter. **

**~Ending skit~**

"**Ryan! Go take this to my faithful reviewers please?"**

"**Yeah. Fine. whatever."**

**~Bella and Emmett appear out of nowhere~**

"**Did you guys enjoy your………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

* * *

* * *

**paintballing session?" (how many of you thought they ran off to have sex?)**

"**Yup"**

"**Who won?"**

"**Emmett, cuz I let him."**

"**You did not!"**

**There you all go. You get cookies, cupcakes, and a paint covered Emmett.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey… yeah yeah, I know it has been a while, but real life got in the way so I couldn't really update…**

**Anyways! If you want a good non-canon read go to my community (I'm selling myself a lot in this chapter) or if you don't want to 'An Imperfect Love' by mistyhaze420 is truly amazing. It is in fact rated M, so some of you may not be able to read it.**

**Some of you may have noticed some mistakes in a lot of my chapters, and I regrettably kind of ditched my old beta… so I'm looking for a new beta (that I won't ditch… I promise!), if anyone's interested don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. (This beta will probably beta all of my ongoing stories… just so you know.)**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. You. Don't. Sue.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"_What do you mean bro?" she's like me?_

"_Yeah, she actually sang that kissing in a tree song. It was hilarious!" Bella buried her face deeper into my chest. Huh, if this is what happens when she's embarrassed, I might have to have Jazz embarrass her more…_

* * *

**Emmy POV**

Soon after that little incident, Bella ran off with Jasper to Physics. I was left alone to make my way to Chemistry, trying to control my temper. All these _little kids_ need to stop talking about _my mate_ like that. They can at least have some decency and try to hide their hard on, instead their eyes just roll into the back of their heads as they probably imagine how they would like to bend Bella over a table, or take her up against a wall somewhere.

These people were, for the first time ever, getting to me. For the first time ever I wanted to rip someone's head off from rage, not bloodlust. I knew my eyes are probably an inky black by the time I finally got to my class, and into my seat. As the teacher began the lecture, I zoned out. I had learned this at the last five schools I've been to.

To entertain myself for the remaining 55 minutes of class, I thought of more than 100 ways to kill Mike Newton, some short and painless, most drawn-out and very painful. It scared me that a woman, any woman, could make me so violent, almost uncontrollable. If Bella made me think like this now, what would happen when she is actually mine?

Now I understand there is absolutely no need for me to try to protect her, especially from a human, she can take care of herself full well. Judging from the way even Jasper looks at her with respect, that _The Major let_ _her_ live, tells me she's absolutely lethal when she wants to be.

Before I knew it, it was time for gym; the only class that all of us are in together, other than lunch. After I slowly changed into the uniform that consists of black shorts and a forest green t-shirt with 'Forks High School Physical Education' on it, I walked out to see Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie already changed.

"Are these people high?! Seriously its Forks and they decided to make us wear shorts…" Bella was ranting, and making her feelings for whoever chooses our sports uniforms very clear. Personally, I love whoever chose the uniforms; the girls' shorts were so short it was almost inappropriate. I'm positive whoever chose them is probably an old perverted geezer like Coach Clapp himself. I am thankful though, they made Bella's legs look miles long. I distinctly heard her mumble something along the lines of _'stupid idiots'_ as she scanned the gym for something unknown to me. Jasper and Rosalie were all but rolling on the floor laughing, they were actually laughing so hard they had to support each other. Bella then held back a shudder when she spotted Newton heading her way, to, I assume, ask her out _again._ Then she turned and saw me and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey Bella" Mike said in what I think was supposed to be a suggestive voice. She never looked away from me.

"Mike" her reply was very short and had an icy edge to it, but this idiot just didn't seem to get it.

"So Bella, are you doing anything this Saturday?" can this guy be anymore stupid?

"Uh, yeah. I have plans." And what are these plans exactly?

"Boyfriend?" noisy much?

"Yeah, boyfriend" who is this boyfriend I haven't been informed of?

"Who?" yes Bella, who?

"Does it matter?" she's still locked in a gaze with me. Is Mike really that obvious?

"Yeah. Cause I know you don't actually have one." Bella finally looked at him, only to give him a glare I would hate to have directed at me.

"Yes, Mike I have a boyfriend that I am going to hang out with this Saturday. I'm sure you know him. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to him." Then she walked straight up to me and planted a kiss on my lips. I fought down the urge to touch my lips like some little girl who just had her first kiss from a crush. Her lips felt perfect against mine, if I die kissing her and I would die happy. At this point the whole gym had stopped whatever they were doing to watch us. Mike looked shocked along with everyone else, hell even Jasper and Rosalie looked shocked. Bella, however, just looked indifferent.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" she looked up at me with those doe eyes, and innocent smile. There in that moment I knew I would never be able to deny this woman anything.

"Better now that you're here." I put on my smirk, if she's allowed to play it up, then so am I. I watched in wonder as she melted on the spot. Is she just acting or do I really have effect on her?

"Hmm oh really? Aren't you charming?" the innocent turned into a sexy one almost instantly.

"Oh, you know it beautiful." The shrill sound of the whistle broke the moment.

"Everyone five laps around the track! Hustle!" Fuck. Thanks a lot Coach! I barley caught the smirk Bella threw my way as she slipped out of my arms. She started jogging slowly backwards.

"You coming baby? Or are you not up for the challenge?" I shot her my signature dimpled smile.

"You're so on."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I know it took forever. It would've been out a few hours sooner, but my brother forced me to go swimming with him at 10PM. Fun. In my opinion, this is my best chapter, but you guys might think differently so R&R so I know. I have lots of good things planned for this story…**

**Little preview of what to expect in the next few chapters:**

**-Jessica's introduced (she's a total bitch, as expected)**

**-Emmett and Bella finally get together.**

**-Mike and Jessica's embarrassment.**

**-Jasper and Rosalie get closer.**

**-Jazzy gets some loving.**

**Just to name a few. The next few chapters are going to be jam packed with wonderful things, and hopefully lots of fluff (I'm crap at writing anything remotely cute or romantic)**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. My mom got seriously pissed when she found out all these people were reviewing, and I was only updating once or twice a month… therefore she's all but forcing me to update at least once a week. Expect the next chapter soon… **

**To anyone also reading Long Lost Husband: I'm updating that tomorrow for sure. I would've updated today, but I have classes tomorrow (or today) and it's really late, or early (however you want to see it). Any other story that anyone might be reading... well lets just say it might be a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, I know I said I was going to update Long Lost Husband, and I might force out a chapter late. But my creative juices for Emmett's Bella are finally flowing, and I want to get as much out as possible before they decide that they want to stop. I also realized I forgot completely about Edward and Alice. They're probably not going to be in this story that much, it is based on Emmett and Bella. Seeing as Jasper is Bella's best friend and Rosalie is his mate, they will be in this a whole lot more. There will however be a chapter in the near future that will explain Edward's disappearance. I imagined Edward and Alice's relationship like Edward and Bella's in the books… exactly, except instead of being a pussy and not wanting to 'damn' Alice's soul, Edward will change her pretty soon.**

**Disclaimer: don't sue me, I'm not making money from this and I don't own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephenie Myers. I just simply bend them to my own minds pleasure.**

* * *

**Recap:**

_in Emmett's POV_

"_Everyone five laps around the track! Hustle!" Fuck. Thanks a lot Coach! I barley caught the smirk Bella threw my way as she slipped out of my arms. She started jogging slowly backwards._

"_You coming baby? Or are you not up for the challenge?" I shot her my signature dimpled smile._

"_You're so on."_

* * *

**Ch 9**

**Belly's POV**

He shot me that smile and it was all I can do to keep from swooning like a school girl whose middle school crush finally noticed her. Then I realized what I just did, I flirted. With Emmett. It's been at least a century since I flirted for anything. The last time I consciously flirted with someone I was getting inside information on another newborn army for Maria. Now I was trying to seduce Emmett without even knowing. Of course if I really wanted to make an effort, I would have no trouble what so ever, but in my opinion that's a little too obvious. When I did flirt, I've always liked to it playful.

I watched as Emmett jogged up to me. His shirt taunt across his chest, I could see the shape of his abs through the shirt, and couldn't help thinking of all the things I'd like to do to him. I'm positive Jasper has felt my lust by now, and seeing as he was never good at controlling lust, it was taking him over. By now all he needed was a little push, and he would be grabbing Rose and running. I know that if Jasper was raised differently, like some of these _boys_ are, he would've already taken Rose against a wall, but he wasn't. He was raised to be a southern gentleman.

"Try to keep up sweetheart." Emmett gave me a wink and jogged off. I followed closely behind. Five laps around the track is nothing on a vampire, but really it should be nothing on a human either. Right as we made it to the track, Jessica Stanley, who has been trying to get me to 'spill the dirt on the Cullens' all day, decided she wanted to try and run with us. She was already panting for air, as she desperately tried to keep up.

"So Bella, your dating Emmett?" why is she talking like Emmett isn't there? He's pretty hard to miss, and I don't just mean his looks. The man had to be at least 6' 8". I glanced at him, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am." I added the icy tone that I used to reserve especially for newborns that doubt my ability to kill.

"Huh. Since when did that happen?" She just didn't get it!

"Since when did I have to tell you everything?" I hope that was rude enough to get the point across. I even threw in a glare for my benefit. When she looked like she was going to start talking again, I sped up. Emmett naturally followed muttering something about how all these people were stupid.

"Well, I didn't know you were such a bitch. I guess you can't be in my group then." How is she still keeping up?

"You say that like I wanted to in the first place." Did she really think I wanted to join her pathetic excuse of friends, and look down on other students?

"Please Bella, stop pretending, we all know you do. That's why you were jumping at every chance to talk to me." Is she delusional? I burst out laughing.

"I think you got it wrong, sweetie. _You_ were the one jumping at every chance to talk to _me_. If I remember correctly you were trying to get all the juicy little details of my friends. Oh, and Jessica? I don't and never will want to join your pathetic little group." I vaguely heard Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie's laughter.

"God Emmett!" so she did notice him. "You shouldn't date such a bitch! I would be so much better than her!" she did not just go there. I felt my demon flaring up, and my eyes turning the onyx I know it does. Then, I instantly felt Jasper's synthetic calm wash over me. It seems that the calm Jasper was throwing my way had absolutely no effect on himself, while my eyes were back to the normal topaz color, his were still jet black. I saw Rosalie grab his hand and the black faded a little, I then threw his own calm back at him. Emmett however was not as easily calmed.

"Listen you little slut. Do not talk to my girlfriend like that." His eyes were a bottomless, flat black .It turned me on even more. Watching Emmett defend me made me feel things I've never felt before. It was unnerving yet welcoming at the same time.

"What are you going to do about it? Are you going to hurt a girl?" this bitch has nerve, that or she's really stupid. I heard Rosalie growl.

"_He_ may not hit a girl, but _I_ certainly have no problem with it." Her words were innocent enough, but her voice scared even me, and that smile at the end? I had to hold back the urge to shudder. I would hate to have her rage directed at me; no wonder she's Jasper's mate. The God of War has finally found his goddess.

I could taste Jessica's fear, but no her big mouth just wouldn't shut itself. She refuses to back down.

"Why don't you all let Bella fight her own battles?" she actually found the ability to smirk.

I smirked right back "Yes guys, let me fight my own battles." At that statement all three of my 'protectors' burst out laughing.

"You won't last five minutes if we let her fight her own battles." Jasper has finally managed to stop laughing to squeeze out the understatement of the century. Jessica won't last 5 seconds if I was to fight my own battles. Seeing us laughing at her, Jessica's face turned red, and she stomped off.

~~~*~~~

When the final bell rang we made our way out to the student parking lot. However instead of unlocking his jeep, Emmett held out his hand and asked me to walk with him. Naturally I took his hand, and we took off into the woods. Once we were in quite deep, he stopped and turned to me.

"Umm…" I looked at him questionably.

"Emmett? Just say what you wanted to." I urged on comfortingly. He took a deep breath and blurted something out.

"Ilikeyou" it was so quick and nearly silent, not even vampire hearing helped me.

"What was that?"

"I—I like you. As more than a friend." My brain apparently shut down, I couldn't comprehend the words he just said. He waited patiently as I just stared blankly at him. After a few minutes he started to look twitchy.

"It's OK if you don't feel the same way, I mean I just had to get it out in the open, and –" he was rambling now. I cut him off.

"I like you too." He stared at me.

"What?" he looked confused. I just smiled.

"I like you too." Shock momentarily took over his features, then the biggest smile I've ever seen appeared on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He then leaned down, and I mentally screamed. He's going to kiss me! Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! His lips were a centimeter from mine when I smelt them. Human-drinkers.

* * *

**A/N #2**

**I'm such a horrible person! I am not only going to leave such a huge cliff, but I'm probably going to end up interrupting their first (real) kiss! So quite obviously the real drama's about to start, who do you think the vampires are? Who do you want them to be? Leave me reviews, they actually do make me update quicker.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**To Samic: Yeah sorry, another cliffy. I just can't help myself. Hope you forgive me. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while but I can't update all that often because I have no internet, and when I do update it'll probably end up being multiple chapters. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. Just the sweat I perspired while typing this in a unairconditioned room. There is no copyright infringement intended, I am in no way, shape or form getting payment for this story (unless you count all the wonderful reviews and alerts.).**

* * *

_Recap_

_In Bella's POV_

"_I like you too." He stared at me._

"_What?" he looked confused. I just smiled._

"_I like you too." Shock momentarily took over his features, then the biggest smile I've ever seen appeared on his face._

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." He then leaned down, and I mentally screamed. He's going to kiss me! Oh my god! He's going to kiss me! His lips were a centimeter from mine when I smelt them. Human-drinkers._

**Chapter 10**

Bella's POV

I froze. Human – drinkers, why are they here? It can't be the Volturi, I know it can't, I would've been told if they were visiting. Then who? Who the hell is ruining my first kiss with my mate?

"My my my what do we have here? Could it be? The bitch finally melted!" the dirty blonde man said, I smirked and right as I was about to say something, his mate, a beautiful honey blonde, smacked him across the back of the head.

"Thanks for ruining the moment asshole!" she exclaimed.

"I see you're still an insensitive jackass Peter, how does Charlotte put up with you?" I asked as I hugged two of my best friends. Instead of letting me go though, Peter picked me up and swung me around.

Peter and Charlotte were the only vampires who survived the war and Volturi, other than Jasper and me. We had let them escape after he showed some very impressive talent. Peter just knew shit, and he was third in command after Jasper and I, but he found his mate Charlotte and fell in love. She was a newborn, and we were ruthless. He had risked his own life to ask both me and Jasper for help in escaping.

At that time, it was every bit of a competition, the higher ranking you are the better you're off. Maria trusted Jasper the most, he got first pick of a meal, and he did whatever he wanted. I wasn't far behind and neither was Peter, but Charlotte on the other hand was a newborn, with no talents and no fighting knowledge what so ever. She was set to be killed in a week's time, her newborn strength faded unnaturally fast. We had helped them escape hours before her destruction.

"Emmett these are my other best friends, Charlotte and Jackass - I mean Peter." I threw a smile in there for their benefit.

"Um nice to meet you, now if you don't mind can you like go to the house or something? Jasper's there." He looked like he seriously wanted them to leave so he can finish what he started, and he put it in a not so nice way.

"Yeah asshole shouldn't you have known this was a bad time with your knowing shit thingy?"

"Yeah I did know, but I'm not going to let that bear take advantage of my baby sis." He threw me his I-know-something-you-don't smirk. I threw my I-don't-give-a-shit smirk right back.

"Yeah yeah whatever, as I was saying Emmett these are my other best friends. Char and asshole this is Emmett" I recapped and continued with a roll of my eyes.

"Emmett, boyfriend, mate, it's all the same right?" Peter commented off handedly when really he's just trying to get a reaction from me. Too bad he won't get one.

"Yup, so if you don't mind, go play with Jazzy while I spend some quality time with Emmett."

"Come on Bells, you know me better than that. You know I enjoy ruining things for you." He looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"Yeah and I also know you'd go to hell and back for me. You would for all of us, just like all of us would for you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. That's why I'm taking you with me to go play with Jazzy. Don't bother arguing cause both of us know I'll win." He gave me another shit eating grin, and started to drag me back to the Cullen house.

"Peter, Emmett's car is at the school. I'm pretty sure he would like it back."

"Oh, right I forgot about that. We'll come with you." Fuck I should have known I would not get rid of Peter that easily.

We ran towards the school and when we arrived I noticed Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton's cars were still in the student parking lot. I, along with all the other mythical creatures in the area, could hear them going at it in a supply closet. I'm pretty sure I got an evil gleam in my eyes.

"What are you planning Bella, and who are the idiots going at it? I want in." same old Peter always wanting in on whatever scheme I come up with.

"Fine. They're Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, and they've been giving me a lot of trouble. I'm pretty sure Jessica said something about me fighting my own battles, so that's exactly what I'll do."

"What's the plan?" Charlotte, such a sweet women, just make sure you don't mess with her family or she's even more ruthless than Peter, Jasper and I combined.

"We're gonna make them want to crawl into a hole, by simply walking in on them. We're all unnaturally beautiful, and I'm pretty sure Jessica and Mike likes me and Em. Then were gonna start laughing, more specifically laughing at them."

"You know it sounds like she's faking?" I glanced at Peter.

"And how would you know that Petie? Have you been having trouble pleasing Char lately? I have to say you _are_ a bit lacking in the skill department. Jazzy's a lot better. You should try it out, Char, after all everything is bigger in Texas. Save a horse, ride a cowboy and whatnot." I winked at Charlotte as her husband glared at me.

"No, I just know ok? And you know I don't care if Char and Jazz have a little roll in the sack, you know the open bed policy." nice explanation asshole, I decided to let it go. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure sure, let's roll." I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of explaining to Emmett, about this little open bed policy.

* * *

**A/N: and that ends chapter 10. I know I might not update for a while but just bear with me please. There's a poll on my profile about which story I should concentrate on and that voting will probably end sometime late July or early August, probably early August around the 15****th**** when I go back to the states. As of right now I'm just typing whenever I have time, and posting whenever I have internet. Please Read and Review. It makes me happy, and I hope when I check my email I have lots of alerts from fanfiction. For anyone reading Long Lost husband it will ****probably**** be updated together with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: still typing, still don't have internet on a daily bases. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it. I'm serious I don't have any of the merchandise either. I just have the book, in which I wrote in and changed so it's not even remotely like the original anymore.**

* * *

_Recap_

_In Bella's POV_

"_You know it sounds like she's faking?" I glanced at Peter._

"_And how would you know that Petie? Have you been having trouble pleasing Char lately? I have to say you are a bit lacking in the skill department. Jazzy's a lot better. You should try it out, Char, after all everything is bigger in Texas. Save a horse, ride a cowboy and whatnot." I winked at Charlotte as her husband glared at me._

"_No, I just know ok? And you know I don't care if Char and Jazz have a little roll in the sack, you know the open bed policy." nice explanation asshole, I decided to let it go. I rolled my eyes._

"_Sure sure, let's roll." I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of explaining to Emmett, about this little open bed policy._

**Ch 11**

We made our way into the school and used are heightened senses to search out the two that gave humans a bad name. It wasn't long before we found them in the gym supplies. I kicked open the door, and burst out laughing, not a fake laugh like I was planning but a real laugh. Mike and Jessica were tangled in a position that didn't look remotely sexual or sensual in any way shape or form. I heard my partners in crime laughing behind me.

"I was – going to—come see if – Jessica still – wanted me to – fight my own battles. - but this is - too much!" I gasped out of my laughter. They both flushed 10 different shades of red in under a minute, I had thought that was impossible, but they finally proved me wrong.

"Dang Mike, a little lacking in the size department don't you think? There's a pill called Viagra if you can't get it up too. Oh and by the way, next time you should wrap the package, we don't want little imbeciles running around." Emmett commented off handedly after he finally managed to stop laughing. I burst out laughing; Emmett is officially perfect. Peter and Charlotte were still cackling like hyenas behind me. Jessica looked horrified, I don't know if it's because we caught them in the act or because, Mike didn't use a condom. It was obvious she isn't on the pill either. Now all they can do is hope and pray she doesn't get pregnant. Neither of them would be good parents.

"Honey, your acting isn't that great and it's not nice to fake. Just tell the guy to quite if he's really that bad." Charlotte finally gasped out. Peter was _still _laughing; he found this whole thing utterly amusing.

"Guys this is ridicules, I'm sorry you had to see that and get scarred for life, let's get outta here before the janitors show up and get a show." I was still giggling every few minutes.

When we finally got to Emmett's sexy beast of a car, Peter stopped his laughter only to stare in shock at the car.

"Holy shit man, that's your car?" he asked slack jawed.

"Yeah, it's nothing that special, but it's my favorite none the less." Emmett didn't get why Peter was so amazed. Peter had always wanted a jeep or a hummer, but Charlotte always refused to let him get one, he was allowed to get any car other than those two particular brands. So in his mind both are the best cars ever created.

"Dude, if you let me drive it I'll give you my little sister, no questions asked." He was still staring at the car. If Emmett let him drive it or have it there was nothing Charlotte could do.

"Dude if you give me your little sister no rules, no questions asked, and you keep Jasper off my back, I'll let you have my Hummer H1, cause there's no way you're driving my Jeep. Only two people on earth will ever drive it, and that's me and Bella if she wants." And he just said the magical words. Not only did he say he'll give him the H1 but he also included that I'm worth more than his favorite car. Peter, being a guy, knew what it's like for someone to drive a favorite car. He once told me I should feel lucky if I ever even sit in his Aston Martian. That car is more pampered than any car should ever be, not even Charlotte is allowed to drive it.

"Deal. Bells meet your new owner." I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez I feel so loved, being auctioned off for a car. Em I love that H1, you can't give it to him!" I pouted; I wanted to see what he would do.

"Um, you know what Peter? I'll buy you a new Hummer instead." Wow, he thought of that pretty fast… I wonder…

"Shit. Damn loophole." I heard Char mutter under her breath as Peter grinned.

We all piled into the car as Emmett screeched out of the parking lot and towards the Cullen house. I finally realized what I failed to mention to Charlotte.

"CHAR!" everyone actually jumped.

"What? What's so important that you had to scare the shit out of everyone?"

"Char, we can't shit. Anyways The Major found his mate! Oh my god she's gorgeous, and she's like you, if someone messes with her family then they're going down! Her name's Rosalie and were all gonna be really close, I just know it!" everyone was looking at me like I had grown another head. No one had seen me so excited. Then what I just said registered in Peter and Charlotte's roomy vampire brains.

"Oh my god really? I'm so happy for them!" Charlotte looked just as excited as I did, minus the bouncing.

"I always knew he'd end up with a feisty one. Only the major can handle someone like that, it always surprised he didn't end up with you Bella, but it looks like Emmett can handle the heat that you always bring." At that moment we screeched to a stop in the Cullen's huge garage.

"JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK CULLEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

* * *

**And there's that. It's not really much of a cliff but it's there. I don't know if Andrew is his actual middle name but it fits don't you think? Yes I know I made the favorite car thing really exaggerated and over dramatic. I realize very very few guys are actually like that, but really those are all little tiny details I used as fillers between important stuff. There won't be much drama in this story, because quite frankly I already have so much drama in my life, I don't need more in my stories. It's just a laid back piece I write in my free time.**

**If you want a story with drama you can read Long Lost Husband by me (yes I'm selling myself) it's a Jasper and Bella story or Bury It in Canada by LifelessLyndsey, a Bella and Emmett story in which Edward's an asshole, and there's fluff and lemony goodness. In fact I would suggest you read all of lifelesslyndsey's stories, they're all amazing. Obsessed is also an amazing Emmett and Bella story. It's all human and Rosalie is bitchy-er than usual. All stories mentioned above are in my favorite stories section of my profile, as well as my community.**

**Read and Review please, they make me as giddy as Bella was. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yes, I know, I'm a horrible person. It's been what? 3 - 4 months? Seriously, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but unfortunately when I took my laptop to get it fixed, the people had to send it off to the company, and I have yet to get it back. I finally got fed up and just bought a new MacBook (with in store fixing and a two year protection plan, may I add), so here I am! I really tried to write this chapter to the best of my ability, but school is getting on my last nerves, and we just started 3 weeks ago!**

**I would also like to apologize in advance if there is any capitalization or grammar errors (or at least more than usual) and all the crude language that will be in this chapter. I'm still beta-less, and I'm not really familiar with the word processing Apple computers have, and Peter is a bad ass vampire it is expected that he will have lots of colorful words to share with his brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight. This includes the characters, setting, and any mentioned cars (though I would kill for a Hummer). They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

_previously (BPOV)_

_"Oh my god really? I'm so happy for them!" Charlotte looked just as excited as I did, minus the bouncing._

_"I always knew he'd end up with a feisty one. Only the major can handle someone like that, it always surprised he didn't end up with you Bella, but it looks like Emmett can handle the heat that you always bring." At that moment we screeched to a stop in the Cullen's huge garage._

_"JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK CULLEN YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

* * *

_

(BPOV)

"Jesus Char! What the hell are you trying to do? Make all the vampires, and various other mythical creatures in the area deaf? He would of heard you if you whispered!" I was covering my ears, pushing them so hard that if I had been human my skull would have been crushed, but that damned loud continuous ringing just wouldn't stop.

"Holy mother of god, where's the fire Char?" Jasper was in a similar position as me when he graced us with his presence.

"You tell me mother fucker. Where the hell did you disappear to for the last twenty or so years? I should be setting your ass on fire." Peter, asshole always cut straight to the point, didn't sugarcoating with pleasantries. I guess that's why we got along so well. He was tapping his foot like the dainty little prissy he sometimes acted like, he even had his hands locked on his hips.

"I'd like to see you get that far. By the way I love your Edward impersonation." And he just hit the jackpot! Peter abruptly stopped tapping his foot and let his hands drop down to his sides. He had always thought Edward was a little gay, he told me so himself. Of course I never met Edward, so I'm not going to be quick to judge his sexual orientation, but if Peter of all people say he seems gay, then the guy must really act like it.

"Cut the crap Whitlock, where the hell have you been? I was worried about you fucker. I thought someone finally defeated the God of War, Ares himself, I was this fucking close to going and avenging your death!" Peter held his thumb and pointer finger about a inch apart to emphasize his point.

"Peter, man, I know you. The only reason you would have wanted to kill whatever bastard that managed to burn me, is for your own benefit. Lord knows you've been trying to beat me at something ever since I helped you leave." Peter was about to reply with something witty and probably extraordinarily crude for a vampire of his age, but Charlotte cut him off.

"Yeah yeah, you guys can return to your brotherly banter later. I for one want to know where you've been, Jasper, and all about this woman, that caught The Major's eye." When he heard the last sentence, Jasper turned and glared at me. I just shrugged. He should know by now that I don't scare that easily. Sure the guy can rip me to pieces and set me alight before I can comprehend what's going on, I've seen him do it enough times, but I know he won't. The killing instinct just isn't as strong as it used to be.

"To answer your question Char, I've been with the Cullens for the last twenty years. I thought you guys knew that? I know the real question is why I haven't contacted you, and I have no acceptable excuse. I just forgot. As for my lady friend, that is none of your business." He shot Peter a look that clearly said butt the fuck out.

I leaned over to Peter and in a stage whisper said "It's OK Petie, don't take it personally. It's just been a while since The Major got laid, he's a bit grumpy cause he has to take Pam and her five sisters out on a date later, if you know what I mean. Besides Rosie told me everything, I'll give you a summary later." I shot his a wink, then turned and smirked at Jasper.

"Jazzy, I'm your best friend, and Rosalie told me the not so innocent version of what happened... don't look so surprised! She trusts me! Anyways, so I know you owe your hand dinner. It's perfectly acceptable behavior, after all, Rosie does have a hot bod." As I said those words I could feel Emmett's smothering gaze on me, and I couldn't help but shudder.

"That reminds me. Would any of you Whitlocks like to explain the 'open bed policy' to me?" It was the first time Emmett had spoken since we had gotten home. His voice was husky, filled with mischief, but you couldn't mistake the curious tone if you tried.

"Ahh the open bed policy. Just one of the perks of being a Whitlock."

"Peter your a pervert." Charlotte and I chimed at the same time. It was true too, he was the one to create the open bed policy, well I'm pretty sure Jasper helped... Char and I just follow along with it. I turned to Emmett and hoped he would understand this crazy policy.

"Well the policy started off with one of Peter's disgustingly graphic fantasies of getting me in his bed. He of course being mated with Charlotte, didn't and wouldn't be unfaithful. So he suggested they bring another girl into the bedroom. Char for some ungodly reason agreed. This is where I come in. We fucked, it was amazing, and it became an arrangement of sorts. When Jasper finally left that cunt, he joined the little coven we had going on, and to say he was confused the first time he heard the three of us going at it is an understatement. I think you can guess Jasper was added into the arrangement. As time went by the arrangement turned into a policy. We don't practice it in the recent years, but it's still in place."

The look on Emmett's face after I finished telling him about it was hilarious, it was the T rated version too! I hoped to god he didn't ask what the policy entails, and he wouldn't notice I just gave him the history of how the policy went in place. But of course god doesn't spare me, and he asks.

"And what does this policy entail?" I gave a deep sigh.

"It's kind of like a massive orgy. Fucking is allowed, the mate doesn't have to be there, as long as he or she is OK with it, you can go at it. No means no though. Another reason this policy is in place is because, well you got to spice things up once in a while. It reminds you how much you love your mate, and well it's a change of scenery. Peter and Charlotte are the only mated people in the coven so really most of the rules, when they were created, were meant for them. But now all of us are mated. Though I can't say the policy will be void. It's just that the rules apply to all of us now." I looked up to see Emmett's reaction, I wanted him to know, that the policy does have it's rules, and none of us have to participate, it was just there. He slowly nodded. Then a wide grin appeared.

"Damn, so basically you guys are a bunch of swingers?" he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Well if you wanted to put it that crudely..."

"Anyways! What are you guys doing here anyways?" Jasper asked, changing the topic.

"Oh right, well you see, we we're urm, eating, when we noticed a certain bitch from our past. She told some newborn looking kid to get ready, because she's getting her treasure box back. Whatever that means." Peter trailed off. Jasper and I automatically tensed. Shit! Crap! God damn this! How is this fucking possible! I watched her burn! I made sure she was ashes!

"She means she's re-recruiting. She's getting back her soldiers. That talented ones, the experienced ones. Vampires like us, we're probably at the top of her fucking list. She's willing to risk everything by doing this. So whatever she planned for us to do has to be big." I saw Peter, Charlotte, Jasper and Emmett freeze.

"Bells, are you sure? How do you know? I thought you destroyed her?" Jasper was in full out tactical mode.

"When I started burning her, she told me to wait for her. That she's going to catch up with me, and all her children will be back by her side soon enough. I thought she was crazy. I mean I was going to dance on her ashes, and she thought she could get us all again? I don't fucking know how she did it, but apparently she's back from the dead."

It was dead silent. No one dared to even breathe. Even the animals were quiet.

_Fuck. How did this happen?

* * *

_

**A/N: So what do you think? Yup I brought Maria back from the dead. I know. I suck.**

**I would like to say you shouldn't share your girlfriend/boyfriend, husband/wife, or fiancée with your siblings, but shit happens, and people do crazy stuff. It's part of my story, but that doesn't mean I do it. Please don't comment me on how wrong it is. I know it's wrong, but shit happens, and other people may not think it's wrong.**

**Please R&R, and expect the next chapter by next week. :)**


End file.
